1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blower driving a fan by means of a motor and, more particularly, to an assembled structure including a casing which houses a fan for blower and a motor for fan-driving use. It is preferable to be used as a blower for example in automotive air-conditioning use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A blower of this type according to the prior art is known from Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 59-142110, wherein a flange member of a motor for fan-driving use is detachably and attachably retained by a rotational type retaining structure.
However, in a blower of this type, the amount of heat generated by the motor increases along with higher capacity of the motor, and because the phenomenon of motor overheating occurs, a portion of fan-blown air is circulated within the motor so as to perform motor cooling in order to prevent this phenomenon of motor overheating, but no consideration is made in the blower of the above-mentioned publication with regard to a passage connection structure for cooling air of this motor.